Cochlear Implant (CI) users typically have excellent speech recognition in quiet conditions but have greater difficulty understanding speech in noise (such as in crowded restaurants) and with music perception. It is thought that channel interaction between stimulated electrodes in the CI contributes to the difficulty CI users have in these difficult listening conditions. This proposal seeks to create a framework to develop a speech processing strategy that combines current steering and current focusing in order to deliver more effective spectral channels to CI users. The proposed experiments investigate the effects of combining current steering and current focusing through both controlled psychophysical multi-channel stimulation and with more complex speech in noise stimuli delivered through a speech processor. The proposed experiments will indicate whether a speech processing strategy combining current steering and current focusing will yield improved speech recognition in noise and the theoretical reasons for why such an improvement might occur. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Cochlear implants (CIs) are devices that are widely used to treat profound hearing loss. CI users typically have excellent speech recognition in quiet conditions but struggle with more difficult conditions such as understanding speech in crowded restaurants. The proposed research develops a framework for a speech processing strategy that could improve CI users'ability to understand speech in noisy environments.